Can't Keep My Hands To Myself
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Mae started the night in her own bed, but Bea wasn't surprised to wake up to her.


**Title:** Can't Keep My Hands To Myself  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** Night In The Woods  
 **Setting:** Bea's Bedroom  
 **Pairing:** Bea Santello/Mae Borowski  
 **Characters:** Bea Santello, Mae Borowski, Greggory Lee, Angus Delaney, Mae's Parents, Aunt Molly  
 **Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 843  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Femslash, Yuri, Lesbians, Nightmares  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Mae started the night in her own bed, but Bea wasn't surprised to wake up to her.

 **AN:** So, this is a gift for my dear friend Kaz, and also a bit of what I woke up to yesterday morning. I hope you like it! ; u;

 **Can't Keep My Hands To Myself** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Everyone in their right minds in Possum Springs knew that Mae Borowski was _fucked up_. She didn't need any alcohol in her to be weird, she didn't need to be antagonized to cause a fight, she didn't need help when it came to being, well, _herself_. Her mom and dad tried to fill her life with as much love and warmth as possible, Aunt Molly wanted her to have a strict hand to help her control herself. Gregg fed the destructive side of hers like a dead wood fed a fire, Angus tried his best to parent both his boyfriend and Mae, and then… And then there was Bea.

Bea Santello, all Gods available bless her soul, who merely blinked weary eyes open at the first sign of trouble. Claws kneading her neck, straight skin instead of the blanket around her chest, Mae was purring and drooling as she rubbed their faces together, eyes closed and eyelids pulsing with her wild eyes beneath them. With a little sigh, the only acknowledgement that she'd just gotten to sleep two meager hours before, Bea pet a hand through her fur.

"Nightmares?" She questioned, voice rough from sleep and too many cigarettes.

"Mhm." Was the only response, Mae's wet mouth passing over her snout once more as she made another loud noise right in her ear. The purring was cute and all, but it was still a little much this early in the Goddamned morning. Pulling up the blanket to try and guard against the claws did little for her, as Mae sought out bare flesh to grind her little knives into, and it just left the other woman chuckling a little bit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bea sometimes wondered if she was, maybe, a little less intelligent than anyone else in town. Had she been smarter, would she have questioned the drool on her face, the claws at her throat, the way Mae was practically sitting on top of her? Or even the simple fact that she'd gone to bed alone? Probably. But being friends with _the_ killer kitty meant a lot more than just telling her when her jokes went too far or patting her back when she said something forward but worth it.

"Nuh-uh." Mae's reaction was only to be expected. She needed comfort, naturally she wouldn't want to talk about what was bothering her. At least Bea understood that, now. Her tired eyes slid shut again and her hands gently pet through Mae's fur, starting at the base of her ears and working slow, careful circles into her tense muscles, all the way down to the fold of her hips and back up.

"Maeday, we're going to have to talk about it someday." Bea reminded blearily, closing her eyes again only to get louder purring out of the cat in her arms. When it came to fielding questions with inane bullshit, Mae Borowski was probably the queen.

"Okay, okay. So… If tacos ever like, came to life, right?" Mae began, and Bea's eyes slid open if only to level a skeptical look at her, "Do you think they'd scream when we eat them?"

"...Mae." But the look of earnest interest stopped her complaint in her throat and she sighed. "I think they'd probably try to choke us on the way down."

"Oh geez." Eyes going wide, Mae shook her head, "If I ever choke on a taco, I'm blaming you for giving them the idea."

"Right." Laughing softly and rolling her eyes, Bea held Mae in place against her chest and rubbed her back a little more. "What if I save you from these evil tacos?"

"Then I guess you thwarted your own evil plan." Mae laughed a little, her purring kicking up another notch as she nestled her head into the space between Bea's jaw and her neck. "Haha, your love for me has proven too strong!"

"I suppose it has." Bea murmured appreciatively, even as her eyes slid shut once more and she sighed. "Slumber party?"

"Slumber party! Means no sleeping!" Mae practically shot up, bouncing around Bea's bed and jostling the now-frustrated crocodile. Bea reached up and drug her down with a gentle kiss, shaking her head.

"No, no. That's slumber parties with Gregg. Slumber parties with me include actual _slumber_ , Maeday." She told the other quietly, nestling the other woman down against her side. "Sleep, please? For me?"

Mae was quiet for a few minutes, settling in with a scooch here and a wiggle there, before finally sighing.

"I'll try." She offered, though sleep did sound pretty good if she was honest with herself. "If I have another nightmare-"

"I'll be right here to help you. It's okay. You're safe here." Bea told her, even as her eyes closed and she was sure sleep was taking her. She just barely managed to hear Mae's next words.  
"I love you, Beabea." She murmured, and it put a rare smile on the crocodile's jaws.

"I love you, too, Maeday."  
 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Yay! I got it done, I hope you like it!


End file.
